


"Thea?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "Thea?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Thea?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Thea?"

"Thea?" Felicity looked up from her laptop. "Hey, what’re you doing here?"

"Hey, Felicity. I was wondering if my brother was f- What is that?" She asked, pointing to the small wooden toy soldier sitting on her desk.

"Oh, this? It was a birthday present from Oliver. Cute, huh?" She smiled, tapping the soldier’s hat.

"Uh, yeah. Really cute," Thea nodded. Her eyes never left the toy. "Is, um, is my brother free?"

"Uh," Felicity quickly scanned her tablet. "He’s in a meeting right now, but it should be over-"

Murmurs and footsteps from the conference room interrupted her. Queen Consolidated board members, followed by Oliver, exited the room.

"But it should be over right now," Felicity finished.

"Yes, thank you," Oliver said, shaking a man’s hand. He bid them farewell and walked towards Felicity’s desk. "Thea? What’re you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything’s fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch. We haven’t done that in a while."

"Sure," He smiled, looking to Felicity. "Felicity, could you please clear my afternoon? I’ll be back around one."

"Of course, Mr. Queen."

"Thank you. I’ll pick up some lunch for you too," He said, smiling. "Thea, let me just grab some stuff from my office."

"Uh, okay," Thea nodded, following after him. "Thanks, Felicity."

She watched as her brother undid his tie and stuff it in his drawer. He felt her eyes on him, and he looked up. “What?”

“‘I’ll pick up some lunch for you too?’” She repeated, cocking an eyebrow. “Since when do you pick up lunch for your executive assistants?”

"What do you mean? It’s nothing, Thea. If I’m headed out, it means she needs to stay in to monitor my calls. I’m not about to let her miss lunch."

"Right, right," She said in disbelief. "And this is you having no interest in Felicity, right?"

"Thea," He warned.

"That’s not a no, Oliver," She teased, a smile forming on her lips. "Oh my God, you totally have a thing for Felicity!" 

"Thea" He laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh my God, that twice of no denial! You totally have a thing for her!"

"Thea! I do not have a ‘thing’ for-"

"Oh yeah? Then why is Colonel Brody sitting on her desk?" She challenged, folding her arms across her chest. "Uncle Brody gave you that toy for your second birthday; he’s like, your most prized possession."

"That’s not- Okay, fine it is. But you cannot tell Felicity a word about him."

"Fine. My lips are sealed," She said, mimicking a zipping motion. "Just like how my lips are sealed about your feelings for Felicity."


End file.
